It's You, Not Him
by ShelPenguin
Summary: This is a one shot based on one of the ways I can see George and Angelina getting together. It's after the war and it most of it is about Fred. I hope you read and enjoy - please leave some love!


**Am I the only one who really loves George and Angelina? Well anyways this is an updated version of something I wrote earlier. This is one of the ways I can see them getting together (or just an idea of how they get together, you know?)**

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this and please leave some love!**

* * *

**It's You, Not Him**

"George?" His name was spoken in a soft yet beautiful whisper. The voice almost seemed scared. A gust of wind blew but George did not take his dimmed eyes off of the engraved stone in front of him.

_Fred Gideon Weasley_

_Born April 1, 1978_

_Died May 2, 1998_

_Recipient__ of an Order of Merlin, First Class_

_May laughter die with __Heroes_

"George?" the voice came again, a little more brave sounding this time.

Angelina stared at George's back as he hunched over his brother's grave. She has spent the past couple of days at the Burrow to be with George, but it has been easy to ignore everything and sit in silence together. Now, though, neither of them knew what to do.

Another wave of tears came to Angelina's eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she wiped them away furiously. She was swallowing harder and more frequently than usual but failed at what she was trying to achieve; a loud sob wracking through her body. Fred's death had affected a lot, just like Fred had when he was alive, but it had left George etiolated.

"What?" George finally replied, though it did not sound like George at all. The voice that came from George was dry, uncharacteristic, bold and bitter.

"Are you alright?" Angelina asked rhetorically. Obviously he wasn't but he needed to open up about what he was feeling if he wanted to feel any better.

Another silent minute went by before the red head replied. "You're not an idiot, Angie," he stated harshly. "So why the bloody hell did you just ask that!?"

By Angelina's knowledge of the the twins she knew that he was now glaring. But by his tone Angelina could tell that George didn't want to talk to her, or even be around her, probably.

Another sob rippled up her throat. "George!" she managed to say as the sob escaped her. "I'm sorry - I am! But please, you have to talk to me! You have to come inside!"

"Why?" George grunted.

"Because you've been out here for hours," Angelina answered quietly, tears running down her dark cheeks.

George straightened himself up and stood, his height much greater than his school friend's so now he was towering over Angelina, but she did not flinch.

"He's my brother," he stated quietly, though his tone was still bitter and angry.

"I -"

"My twin," he went on a to say, a little louder.

"George -!"

"Of course I am out here!" he yelled. "I don't have to go inside just because everyone else did!"

"I never said you did!" she yelled back, crying. Tears poured down her face as she looked up at him defiantly. "I lost him too!"

"_Him, _Angelina. You and everyone else lost _him_!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air angrily. "That's it - you lost him and I lost _me_! That is why all of the others have gone in. They all lost him. I lost me! I lost my half - I should have been the one to die!"

"Don't you ever say that!" Angelina screamed, something inside of her snapping. She had the urge to slap him, and she nearly did; Angelina stepped forward but George took a step back, knowing from past experience to do so when she got to this point.

"I should have been, though!" George exclaimed, keeping a safe distance. "He was more likable! He was the one that helped me pass school! It was him who wanted to start the shop and he was the one who got you -"

George was cut off at once. Something soft smashed into his lips - _were they lips themselves? _His mind was so fogged with everything from the past week that it took him a while to process what was going on. His lips were warm with excitement and moisture from... Yes, from lips.

He realized that they were Angelina's lips, he had stared at them so much over the past nine years of his life that he could tell. There was the crack in her bottom lip from her chewing on it and there was the fact that the bottom one was slightly bigger than the top one. George found his lips working against her's softly and felt his hands go to either side of her neck to hold her in place.

Their lips separated from the other's but they kept their foreheads and noses pressed against each other. Angelina opened her eyes slowly, her wet eye lashes brushing against George's wet cheeks. She glanced down at his freckled nose as uneven breaths came from it and hit her face - their noses is how she has been able to tell the twins a part for years now, George's has always been longer than Fred's.

George's eyes were still closed and he moved himself so that his face was buried in the crook of her neck. She raised herself to her tip toes in order to accommodate him and she felt hot tears escape George and soak into her hair.

Angelina combed the red hair with her own slender fingers and held him tightly to her.

"I do love Fred, George," she told her friend honestly. "But every time we 'went out' it was to talk about you and Alicia - he had the biggest crush on Alicia. I have had a crush on you since first year."

George smiled for the first time in weeks. "I split everything in first year because of you, not because I'm klutzy."

A sort of chuckle came from Angelina. "I've gathered that," she told him. "I love you, George. I will always be here for you."


End file.
